The RCMI program provides universally accessible equipment, infrastructure and analysis essential to initiate and sustain research projects at Meharry. In this application, we will address continuity of services and efficiency of resource management by bringing all the supported core equipment and functions into one continuous space, which will be renovated. Therefore, we are also requesting funds to renovate this space. We will accomplish this goal through the following specific aims: 1) Co-localize and merge three independent cores (Molecular Biology, Morphology, Proteomics), and an animal imaging instrument into the research infrastructure core 2) Expand research services and analysis by continuing to support bioinformatics activity, adding health informatics, and increasing biostatistics support 3) Centrally manage the research infrastructure core facility (CRISALIS) to ensure appropriate tracking, billing, and grant attribution by users 4) Cross-train seven staff scientists and junior faculty broadly to provide continuous and uninterrupted service 5) Renovate 5,000 sq. ft. of space to accommodate the specialized scientific instruments and personnel. By accomplishing these specific aims, we will centralize operations, increase efficiencies and create a more robust infrastructure for research services and training. This enhanced, unified strategic direction and execution will allow for uniformity, prioritizing future directions, and increased productivity by reducing redundancies in previously separate operations. The transformation of the space and cores into a more efficient and highly integrated research services suite will lower the startup cost burden of the newly recruited faculty while also providing excellent service value for our existing researchers.!